Kurosawa Diver
by reversi
Summary: When Mari left, everything changed. Live life through Dia's eyes as she experiences her journey of falling in love with Kanan.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, I have finally thought of an idea for KanaDia. They are my otp for Sunshine so I knew a fic would come for them eventually. One important thing to note is that I am using the School Idol Diary personalities. I was really intrigued by Kanan's POV and highly recommend reading them if you haven't yet. So, this story is not tagged as angst (I know, shock, horror) because it really is just about how Dia falls in love with Kanan. I've been thinking about the idea of "sparks" compared to a "slow burn" love lately. With all of KanaDia's interactions within all LL media, I really feel like their love would be a slow burn, in comparison to Kanan and Mari's instant spark. Sooo, without further ado, I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

I will never forget the night Mari left.

It was the first time I ever saw you cry. Throughout our childhood, it was always you protecting everyone from harm. Patching up bruised knees and providing your famous hugs. You were the epitome of sunshine. We had known each other for so long and spent our whole lives growing up together. We had spent countless hours around one another and yet, I had never seen you so vulnerable. You held it together. You were doing so well, but as soon as her helicopter was out of sight, you broke. You broke and I didn't know what to do. We never developed that intimate bond. The bond that you and Mari shared. We had known each other for longer but the first time you met Mari, I could see sparks lighting up in your eyes. I didn't understand what it meant at that time but I knew it was something rare. You were both inseparable.

In all honesty, Mari was our bridge. We had only ever been 'normal' friends. We grew up together, went to school together, interacted a few times and that was it. Mari was always the one who encouraged all of us to hang out. If it wasn't for her, my interactions with you would be that of an acquaintance. Mari and I were close friends but every time I was alone with you, it felt like there was an invisible barrier between us. I never understood or even wanted to know why it felt that way. We all got along and that was enough for me.

As I watched you sob, all I could do was stand beside you. My hand attempted to reach out and comfort you but it was in vain. Affection wasn't my strong suit and we weren't even emotionally close. You stood on the pier for what felt like hours and although I couldn't provide physical comfort, I remained by your side.

I remember the look you gave me as I spoke your name.

It broke me.

My body moved on its own and my arms lunged out towards you, wrapping you into my embrace. We may not have been close friends. We may not have shared the same bond like yours and Mari's. But seeing you like this made my heart feel so incredibly sad.

It took me a while to realise what this feeling was. I always thought love was meant to be an intense spark, an instant knowing, an instant connection.

Love was what you and Mari had.

So as I walked you home on that night, I started thinking about how we would interact without our bridge. Would we act like we always had? Would we drift apart? Would the invisible wall between us grow even larger?

I was lost in those thoughts until we reached your house. I saw you wiping your tears away and knew it was because you didn't want your Grandpa to see you this upset. Even during a time as painful as this, you still put those closest to you first. You turned and gave me a smile. Your eyes were closed and you were still hurting. Yet, I knew your smile was genuine. I had known you for so long but I never really 'knew' you.

That night was the beginning of seeing the real you.

Kanan.

That night was the beginning of my blossoming love for you.


	2. Chapter 2

I often found my eyes wondering to your empty table. You had a golden view of the ocean and I can only imagine your gaze drifted out to sea quite frequently. In the past, I only focused on what was in front of me. I had high expectations to uphold and needed to excel in everything I did. I still do but..I don't know why my mind keeps coming back to you. I barely interacted with you at school. We would both talk to Mari and she would equally divide her attention between us, trying to nudge us together at times. On the surface we were a trio but underneath it was nothing like that.

But maybe my feelings for you were deeper than I had thought previously. Whenever I saw you shower Mari with affection, I'd feel slightly envious. The reason as to why, is still unknown. Or maybe I just don't want to admit that I wanted you to embrace me too. Chika, You and even Ruby, were no strangers to your hugs.

So why was I?

I sighed as I looked out at your view of the ocean. The sparkling waves looked so inviting, I half expected to see you in them. As class went on, my eyes remained fixated on your view and all other thoughts were slowly swept away by the mesmerising current.

* * *

A week had passed since Mari left and it seemed like you had as well. I decided to go and visit you under the guise of giving you missed homework. As I was nearing closer to your house, I noticed the pier. I subconsciously walked over to where we were standing on that night. The cool breeze felt calming. I closed my eyes and listened to the waves for a while. I tried to think of what I would say to you. What could I even say to you? I didn't know how to make you feel better. Maybe I should've asked Mari after all..

"Dia?"

I opened my eyes and saw you floating in the water beneath me.

"Kanan?"

We looked at each other in bewilderment for a few seconds before you started to climb out of the water. As soon as your feet touched land, you started to unzip your diving suit. My gaze followed your zipper as it went lower and lower. Your hands then grabbed each side of your suit and you pulled it away from your chest revealing your striped bikini and..

I coughed and looked away.

I waited until you went inside and got properly dressed before giving you the homework. I wanted to ask you how you were but the words couldn't escape my mouth. You seemed fine but I knew inside you weren't. Your absence spoke louder than words ever could. I didn't want to reopen that wound, the image of you crying was ingrained in my mind and I couldn't bear seeing it again. So instead I said my goodbyes and left. But as I walked out your front door, I heard footsteps behind me and felt your hand on mine.

"Dia, wait."

I turned around and was enveloped by you. But before I could react, you quickly let go and abruptly closed the front door in my face.

I stood there for a few seconds trying to comprehend what had happened but my mind couldn't think of an answer.

Maybe Kanan just didn't like hugging me after all.

* * *

"..and that's what happened."

"Oh Dia-chan, if only you knew."

"Knew what?"

"You just have to figure that out yourself~ Ciao!"


End file.
